


Calling Your Bluff

by zealousAvenger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Leashes, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, S&M, small dom big sub, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousAvenger/pseuds/zealousAvenger
Summary: A seemingly low-stakes game of poker to decided who does the paperwork ends up having some interesting consequences~





	Calling Your Bluff

Vi loved the nights that the population of the office slowly diminished until it was her and Caitlyn left to close up. She hadn't been on the force for very long, but getting recruited by the sheriff herself really cast a certain expectation on her. It was the sort of expectation that forced the typically hotheaded loose cannon into a much more composed and professional demeanor. Put simply, she thought it was pretty exhausting. Vi was very open with herself and as a result, was also down to earth when it came to her own expectations of what she could and couldn't do. For example, maintenance on her gauntlets, hot pursuit, throwing down when things inevitably went south, and general muscle work were all things that Vi felt like she could do in her sleep. Unlike the fun examples, directing traffic, writing tickets, and doing boring ass busywork were things the officer found almost as unbearable as pulling teeth. Fortunately for Vi, it was looking like she'd be able to get out of at least a week's worth of scribbling boredom through one of her all-time favorite ways to shirk work, Poker! When Caitlyn had offered the wager, a genuine pass that would keep her out of the work she so dreaded, it took everything that Vi had within her to not give away her long history of robbing people blind on the table. If nothing else, spending time alone with the typically stiff and uptight sheriff would surely be thrilling, given the context. Vi had never met a single other person that was able to keep so much hidden behind a cool smirk and soft chuckle. Just thinking about Cait and her wicked ways was enough to make Vi's cheeks start to match her hair, and pretty much everyone else in the station could tell that the knuckleheaded enforcer was already head over heels for the station's resident "Cupcake." 

Vi looked from to her hand then at the river, her nerves starting to show as she was forced to trust that Cait would obey the rules and play the game straight. So far, Vi hadn't caught her opponent pulling any tricks or trying anything fishy but that didn't do much to calm her nerves. "Alright then, sheriff, how about this, I'll raise you three hundred." The two weren't playing for money, but Vi's previous habits started to slip through the cracks in her nerves, and if checked, her values would be proven accurate to practically every casino and shady table game of poker in the vast city of progress. She didn't like to wear her habits on her sleeve, but for some reason, the ever careful gaze of Caitlyn seemed to draw out her every imperfection. Either way, Vi slid her various assortment of chips across the recently cleaned desk that the two were playing at.

Caitlyn, despite being at a deficit of chips and theoretically very close to losing the wager that she proposed didn't seem to be shaken at all. The sheriff was no fool and in her time had played more than enough hands of power to evade Vi's obvious bluffs. After watching Vi slide the chips slowly across the table, Caitlyn mirrored Vi's maneuver, glancing calmly from hand, to table, then back up to match Vi's gaze. Though it was poker, mentally, Caitlyn may as well have been playing chess with her opponent, and thus far, her tactics seemed to be having their intended sway. Reflecting her internal satisfaction, the sheriff wore a comfortable smirk that boasted her confidence. With countless accolades, awards, and honorable mentions from the many bureaucrats that made up the upper crust of Piltover's society to speak on her intellect and proficiency, Caitlyn wasn't the type to invest in anything she wasn't sure she'd succeed in. Perhaps Vi's first mistake was not realizing that.

Highly skilled and meticulous to a fault, very little passed her without getting noticed, like say, the nervous tapping of Vi's fingers against the cool wood of the table, a habit she'd seemingly picked up over the last two hands. Pressing her mental advantage, Caitlyn leaned forward slightly and pressed forward a different assortment of chips that equaled the same amount as Vi. "Hm... You drive a hard bargain, but I'm going to go ahead an call. I bet you've got nothing worth playing in that hand and I won't let you wheel me around like that, Vi. I assure you, I'm perceptive enough to know when you're pressing your luck." While she wasn't actually positive that Vi didn't have a spectacular hand, it certainly wouldn't beat the one that Cait was packing. With just the ace of hearts away from a royal flush, the real trouble would be tricking Vi into going all in on this hand. Well, of course, that and some outstanding luck. Understanding that her strength lay in the mental battle, Caitlyn tried to get Vi riled up enough to blur the lines between bold and absurd. She punctuated the start of her taunt with a soft laugh that Vi would certainly remember from her training. Caitlyn was about to get all preachy and condescending about a mistake that Vi had made, "Better luck next time." Finally, the sheriff's hand glided across the table, resting on the deck of cards in preparation to end of the game. This was certainly more fun than Cait had ever hoped, and the risk of filling out a few more papers than normal was a price that she was more than happy to pay for the entertainment.

Frankly, just about anything Caitlyn did could make Vi nervous, but her actions during the game were more than enough to shake Vi's constitution. Clearly, the game wasn't nearly as secure in Vi's court as she'd expected. Clenching her teeth, she looked between the eight on the table and the pair in her hand. Three of a kind was pretty damn solid hand and for once it seemed like Vi wasn't actually bluffing. Aside from her trump card eight, the rest of the cards were pretty much useless to her and they were scattered in value and suit. The only real concern in Vi's mind was that Cait might also have a pair that was better than hers, there was a nine also resting on the table, but what were the odds that there'd be three eights and three nines? Well, Vi certainly didn't know but she assumed it would be pretty high. Rarely were the two of them alone like this, so Vi properly assumed that the attention she paid to Cait in the office typically went unnoticed. On the table like this, however, there was no hiding her gaze. To make matters worse, every time that the enforcer's gaze moved from the cards to stare the sheriff down, she was always met with Caitlyn's cold, calculating stare. After the uncomfortable eye contact happened again, Vi decided to lean back in the hopes of playing her nervousness off. After placing her cards on the table, she slipped a finger beneath her collar and tugged gently so she could take a nice deep breath. Vi shouldn't have been nervous about the game, she was clearly in a great position and with such a good had there was no way that she'd lose outright. Cait had been bluffing erratically all night, so this was probably just another misguided attempt at a bluff. Vi needed to stand her ground! The trouble was Vi started to let her emotions get involved. She thought about Caitlyn all the time during the day, whether she was on patrol or scribbling away, and now that the other woman was genuinely here alone with her and it wasn't because there was something to get scolded about, Vi was letting herself slip up. Thanks to the confidence that her gang of eights gave her, Vi let her mind drift off to nicer things, like hearing Caitlyn laugh or waking up next to her and indulging in the wonderful thought of seeing someone like her in a much more private and unrefined light than Vi had ever seen her. It was really something else, and the mixture of emotions brought a boastful grin to her face. Clearly, she thought that Caitlyn's attempt to get a rise out of her was misguided, and after her mental reinvigoration, Vi felt like she was ready to take this little contest back. Caitlyn never explicitly mentioned what she would win, but even if Vi lost, there could be no punishment worse than having to do the paperwork that was on the line in the first place. Riding her high, it was her confidence, not rage, that coaxed her on. "Alright then, boss, how what do you say to this?" Vi used both her hands to shove the mass of chips forward, many clattered around the table due to the rough nature of the push. "I'm all in." 

While Vi had unintentionally foiled Caitlyn's plans to get her riled up, she was nice enough to go all in on her own accord! As Vi was finishing her declaration, Caitlyn was already busying herself by pushing the rest of her chips forward to match up. Vi's shocked reaction was reward enough, but the game wasn't actually finished yet. Regardless of the outcome, Caitlyn had won enough small victories tonight let her dig into the paperwork happily. "Right, then I call. Now, if you don't mind me doing the honors..." Caitlyn adopted the familiar didactic tone that matched her earlier actions. Following her brief statement, Caitlyn turned over the last card and much to her relief, it was the ace of hearts, the very card she'd been counting on. Her eyes flicked up from the table to lock on Vi's face, knowing full and well that Vi had no clue what the card indicated. Preparing to turn her cards over, the sheriff spoke up one more time, "As much as I'd enjoy jumping right into the big reveal, I'd like to remind you of the terms. If I win, you'll be assisting me with something. If you win, you'll hand in your work and I'll make sure it gets completed, no questions asked. Do we have a deal?" 

Though she was still leaning back, Vi's heart was practically on the edge of her seat. Surely Cait wouldn't have anything more than like two aces if she was even that lucky! Pretending to cover up her nerves with confidence, Vi quickly replied: "Yeah yeah, cupcake, that's right." Quickly, in an attempt to cover up the fact she let Caitlyn's nickname slip Vi continued "Three eights! You want the papers on your desk or something?" Her cocky grin had endured the rollercoaster of emotions that Caitlyn had taken her on, and though she could barely manage a nervous laugh at the resolved conflict, she was at least free enough to breath easy. Vi felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she slowly turned her cards over, but when her eyes moved from the table to Caitlyn's, Vi could feel her chest tighten with worry.

Caitlyn let out a slight sigh of relief that only lasted long enough for her to turn her cards around and place them in front of herself, "Is that so? Please correct me if I'm wrong, but the way that I play a royal flush easily beats three of a kind~" There was a smug air about her statement that and like a venomous bite, it stung as two things became clear to Vi. First, Caitlyn had more experience with cards than Vi had ever given her credit for. Second, the sheriff might actually love gambling more than her, betting on getting one card in the whole deck like that was beyond reckless. As such, Caitlyn watched with pleasure as Vi's celebration turned quickly to dismay, "Now before we move on to what you owe me, I'd like to dial in on that nickname of yours! I always knew that there was some sort of nickname floating around behind my back, in situations like these I suppose there always is, but Cupcake is a very interesting thing to call the object of your frustration." She shrugged and shook her head, "Oh well, we can always handle that little dilemma later."

Vi stared down at the cards, absolutely dumbstruck by the fact that Cait had managed to slip such a good hand past her, and that she'd fallen for every little bit of the play. While she may have been impressed, Vi was too stupified to do much other than stuttering away in confusion at the twist of fate. She pressed a hand to her forehead as she leaned on the table like it would help her understand the situation better.

Taking advantage silence that accompanied Vi's shock, Caitlyn continued on, certain Vi would listen to her without question unlike she usually did. Rising to her feet, Caitlyn tapped the table once, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Vi was in no position to do anything other than nod her head, but once she had, Caitlyn walked away and entered her office. It didn't take long for her to retrieve the small white box that she'd set out to retrieve. The sheriff cleared her throat once she was back in front of Vi to call her attention up from the cards, "I should tell you what you're in for, but because I don't want to spoil all the fun right now, I'm just going to tell you what you need to know. I've seen you fight, I know you can take a hit, I have been desperately curious to see how much that's due to your nature and how much of it you enjoy. I think it will help me understand you better, and if all goes well, I'm sure it will aid in a mutually beneficial situation! That said, this clearly isn't a rose or an invitation to a date that neither of us would be happy, but because you've been nice enough to put yourself at the mercy of my imagination, I'd love to start a much..." She leaned forward, moving closer to Vi as she lifted the lid off of the box, "more interesting relationship with you~" She let her words linger for a moment before continuing on, "Feel free to decline though, I'm not some sort of monster." Caitlyn's expression changed from the cool, aloof demeanor from earlier to something that was close to sinister, betraying the goodwill she expressed. "Though should you accept, you'll be coming with me tonight."

There were plenty of times that Vi missed a point that Cait was making and there were plenty of times that an analogy wouldn't stick, but as soon as Caitlyn placed the box in front of her, Vi had a fairly good idea of where this was going. She hadn't even looked down into the box yet as she was currently more concerned with how close the two of them were. Vi had played out scenes like this millions of times in her head, Vi was always the one doing the wall pinning, she was the one making Caitlyn nervous, she was the one making the first move. Now that she was all caught up in the heat of the moment, the way that Caitlyn was leaning forward, one hand on the table and practically forcing Vi to slouch in her chair was too much for her to manage more than a slow nod of approval. She swallowed hard, "I'd like that very much. You uh." Vi turned to the side and covered her awkward response with a cough, "You beat me to the punch!" With her this close, Vi could smell Cait's shampoo and something about it clouded the enforcer's thoughts even more as the sickeningly sweet smell of roses contrasted the assertive approach that Caitlyn employed. Realizing that she was missing part of the puzzle, Vi slowly dragged her gaze down to the box, expecting some sort of necklace or bracelet or something along those lines. What she wasn't expecting was to see a well maintained black collar and leash. It was simple in design, but as soon as she reached forward and lifted it slightly, she could tell that very little expense had been spared. Vi couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity, playing the directness of Caitlyn's invitation off as a misguided gift. Eventually finding a mental foothold, the enforced spoke up to break the uncomfortable mood she'd created, "Wow Cait, this is... really something else! I can tell you spent a lot on it, but I don't even have a-" Vi's voice trailed off as she turned the collar in her hands, eventually finding herself staring at a metal plate that had two letters engraved in bold so they couldn't be confused: VI. Swallowing hard, Vi's hands trembled slightly, clearly out of her element, she spoke in a soft, reserved tone that was very unlike her, "Oh, OH. This is for uh. For me?" Standing no chance, Vi's face quickly turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and passion, even if she was confused about what she was feeling, Vi knew that this was far from a bad result. The collar hung from her open palm as she looked up to Caitlyn, "I guess you want me to wear this when we get home then huh?" Vi's voice cracked halfway through her statement.

The sheriff responded by shaking her head slowly and moving around behind Vi, making sure to take it easy and not scare the other woman. Caitlyn had to lean forward once again to lower herself to Vi's level, but once there, she rested her chin on Vi's shoulder and reached over the rookie's arms, taking the collar out of her hands without much of a fight. Caitlyn lowered her voice to match the mood she was trying to set, producing little more than a whisper as she spoke dangerously close to Vi's ear, "Mmm, yes and no. I want you to wear it until I tell you to stop, starting now~" As she spoke, Caitlyn manipulated the strap on the collar, loosening it and opening it as she brought it up to Vi's throat. Caitlyn was glad that she'd picked out the solid black one, as it stuck such a stark a lovely contrast between the dark material and Vi's neck, it was impossible to miss. Delighted, Caitlyn started getting it into position. The sheriff was careful not choke Vi out or anything, but she was unable to resist the urge to see it press against Vi's skin, and as such, she left no slack in the collar. It wasn't bad or anything, just enough pressure so Vi would know she was there. "If anything goes wrong or you ever feel uncomfortable with what we are doing all you need to say is island. Do you understand?" Caitlyn then removed the leash from the box and clipped the long black cord to the back of Vi's collar, making sure the metal plate was to the front. Once secure, Cait straightened back up and gave the collar a little tug to tell Vi it was time to go. "Let's close up, okay~?"

Completely unfamiliar with any sort of relationship outside of vanilla movie type stuff, Vi's mind was a mess, and she only really registered some basics: she'd need to say island if things go south, and if how she felt right then was any indication, Vi was very into what Caitlyn was after. Collar securely around her throat, Vi rose and nodded obediently, still not entirely sure of how to act. She happily let herself be led by the smaller woman, slightly embarrassed at the way the evening had developed, but too curious to let that stop her from enjoying herself. 

* * *

The ride home was delightful for Caitlyn, convincing Vi to come back with her was already a big win, but getting the collar on her before they'd left the office was better than any icing on any cake. She tried her best to keep her eyes on the road, but it was very difficult for her to not just stop the car and have their fun then and there. Fortunately, Caitlyn had had plenty of time to fantasize about all sorts of scenarios involving her soon to be deputy, and after much considering, she knew that the payoff from making it back to her place would be so much more than anything she could manage right then. Unfortunately for her passenger, this meant that Caitlyn was perfectly content with just gripping the steering wheel and letting the sounds of the road and soft radio guide them on all the way to the sheriff's home.

Although it was short, the ride back felt much longer and Vi was silently thankful when Caitlyn finally threw the gear shift into park. Each click from the parking brake reminded Vi just how close things were to heating up, and as though they were cues for her, the enforcer's blush returned. Just as silent as she was behind the wheel, Caitlyn helped herself out of the car and walked around so she could offer some ironic courtesy to the woman that she proceeded to yank out of the car by her collar, letting her sadistic side show sooner than she intended. Of course, Vi wasn't prepared for the sudden display of force, and as a result of the pull adding just a little extra oomph to her step out, Vi ended up losing her balance and coming crashing down to the small, well-kept patch of grass near Caitlyn's car. Without even giving Vi the time to push herself back up to her feet, Caitlyn started to move on, tugging the leash taut and guiding her stumbling partner on. "Come on Vi, surely you realize that I don't have time for you to play around in the dirt." Again, offering no chance at response due to her leash manipulation, Caitlyn continued to pull her along until Vi settled at her side, moving quickly to keep with the sheriff's brisque pace. Producing a key, Caitlyn quickly manipulated the lock on her house's front door so she could throw it open dramatically. For the most part, the interior was exactly what Vi had expected. Well kept rooms with very progressive murals and art strewn about. Frankly, the home must have been high on the rankings for most typical bureaucrat living or something. All told, the house was actually well designed, but it wasn't like Vi was going to suddenly appreciate any of the aesthetics that Cait was giving her a rush tour of. The sheriff hummed softly to pass the time while gesturing at various rooms if she felt like Vi needed to know about them. It mostly just included "kitchen," and "den," but it wasn't like Cait had Vi here for a showing or something. Soon enough, the tour lead the pair down a short staircase at the heart of her home. Once the duo reached the bottom of the stairs, Caitlyn fiddled around with her keys, pressing an entirely unassuming key into the very lock of the sturdy door. Despite how heavy it looked, the door made no sound as Caitlyn pushed it open. The lights inside flickered on once they picked up motion, just bright enough to move around comfortably, and the sheriff gestured forward, eager for Vi to take the lead on into the room, "Please come in and make yourself aquainted~" 

The typically hotheaded Vi took a few measured steps into the room, offering a mere, "Yeah sure thing, of course," nervously in reply. The walls of the room were painted a warm grey color to not distract or off put any that wandered inside, but unlike the color scheme, there was plenty else to get nervous about. First was all the strange gear on the walls that Vi had only heard muttered about over a few pints with some undesirables. Harnesses, whips, rope, gags, it was all there, Caitlyn even had a pair of handcuffs nice and ready on a nearby table that she'd clearly lifted from work. There was also a nice enough bed off to one side with sturdy posts and plush covers that if, in a different setting, would have been the exact sort of bed she'd dreamt about waking up in with Cait. Vi could always tell that there was something about the other woman that she'd kept a secret, but never in her wildest dreams would she have pegged the sheriff a sadist. That said, it made her heart race. Vi was a touch too nervous to really look at any one thing for more than a few seconds, incredibly embarrassed about their implications. The pink-haired fighter was really struggling without guidance; fortunately for her, Caitlyn was plenty comfortable taking the lead. She reached up behind Vi and unlatched the collar as she spoke, "Now that you've seen it all and the big secret's out, I'd love to hear what going on in that pretty head of yours~" Cait stepped away slightly, idly twirled the leash in her hand as she stepped away from Vi, giving her some space. "It goes without saying that I'm terribly interested in going further, but if this isn't your sort of thing, well..." She flashed her familiar smirk, only now it seemed poisoned by the reality of her intentions. 

Vi's throat felt dry as she slowly let her gaze fall to Caitlyn, silently appreciating how well the elegant woman seemed to fit the setting. The enforced managed to open her mouth to speak out, but nothing came clearly, she was conflicted as hell with the situation... It was everything that she could have asked for and more; honestly, it seemed ideal, but something just wasn't sitting right with her yet. To describe it as whiplash would be underselling the wild ride she'd been on, and Vi wanted to make sure she was actually ready for what the rest of the night had in store for her. She took a nice deep breath in and let it out slowly, enjoying the confidence she managed to regain just by slowing things down a bit. Before too long, Vi even managed an enthusiastic smile, "Fuck it, let's do this, I've dreamed about getting a chance like this since I signed up."

The response made Caitlyn very happy, and it was reflected in her voice, finally adopting a mixture of enthusiasm of her own with just enough intimacy to let Vi in on her emotions. "I'm thrilled to hear that, I'll take your interest as a compliment!" Slowly, the swinging of the leash came to an end and it was just dangling from Caitlyn's hand as she watched Vi, "Then strip for me~" 

Refusing to let herself get too frazzled by Caitlyn's request, Vi tried to add some spunk back to her response, "Of course, Cupcake, anything for you~" Far from a virgin, Vi really had no clue why she had let this specific encounter throw her so far off her game. The world of bottoming was something that Vi hadn't really dipped her feet into yet, especially not whatever it was that Cait had in mind for her, and thought that was clearly why, Vi couldn't help but feel like she'd hurt her pride by being, in her eyes, a massive coward about this. The internal dialogue helped her move past her concern, and she decided to get to obliging Caitlyn. Already understanding that collar was not to be removed unless she was told, Vi skipped it and moved on to the rest of her uniform. Not wanting to change into something nicer only to have it end up on the floor, the two of them were still wearing their office clothes. Because Vi worked in part with the mechanics and engineers in the station, she was granted some leeway with her outfits, leading to the loose, black tank top that she was currently wearing, entirely devoid of the typical button-up shirt that punctuated most Piltovan officer uniforms. Crossing her arms in front of her stomach, Vi lifted her tank up and off, casting it aside with the vigor that she'd lost touch with earlier. Wearing a white sports bra under her top, Vi felt strangely underdressed for the room. She knew that the only way she'd ever feel truly dressed for the occasion would be the day that Cait caught her in lace or leather, and frankly the latter was much more likely. Chuckling at the thought of her wearing some frilly and pompous dress, Vi repeated the process of removing her tank with the bra. While she didn't go out of her way to cover up for the sake of "decency," it was still something else to see Vi topless like this, and it certainly wasn't lost on Caitlyn. Vi was clearly muscular and strong, bearing the scars of old fights and hard time right there with some usually hidden tattoos. As Vi moved on to her pants, fiddling with the zipper, Cait merely stood on, burning the show into her memory. 

Vi looked every bit as wonderful as Caitlyn ever imagined, and while she could have spent all evening appreciating just the other woman's eyes, the sheriff decided to roam around. She seemed to glide around, stopping once she was behind Vi. Cait couldn't help but step forward to help her precious new plaything out and soon the sheriff pressed her palms up against Vi's back. She hummed slightly, pressing her torso up against Vi and though it was on her tiptoes this time, Cait still rested her chin upon Vi's shoulder. Her hands massaged slowly as they explored Vi's strong back, soon letting them wander down to the woman's waist. Hooking her fingers under the waistband of both Vi's pants and her panties, Cait cooed out softly, "Here, let me help you with those~" Dropping to a low crouch and indulging in the shocked, wordless protest of her partner, Cait inched Vi's clothes down for her. Vi had to move quickly to kick off her boots before she was rendered immobile. Caitlyn was very grateful for every single inch of skin that she revealed as she continued to work Vi out of her clothes, "You really are something special~" Once Vi's pants finally fell down to the floor, Cait readjusted her focus to Vi's ass. She reached forward and grabbed it with both hands, massaging it idly for a while she pressed kisses to the small of Vi's back, leaving faint impressions of her lips amok. As she kneaded away, Caitlyn inched her thumbs closer and closer together as she slowly spread Vi out for the first time. However, Caitlyn stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard Vi sheepishly eke out "I-Island.." Without making a fuss at all, Caitlyn pulled back and away from Vi, making sure to give the other woman some space, "Is everything alright?"

No, nothing at all is wrong! You're just so... wow, I don't know how to describe it." Vi shrugged to cover for her lack of words, "I guess it's just a little too new of an experience for right now." She stood still as Caitlyn moved back around in front of her. While she hadn't undressed, Cait did take out her hair tie, letting her dark blue hair cascade down her shoulders. There was a slightly concerned look on the sheriff's face as she waited for Vi to continue. Vi was clearly embarrassed, but she tried to play it off with a playful smile, "You're pretty special yourself, Cait, I know it sounds dumb but I just," She took a deep breath in again, but it didn't have the same soothing effect as the last time. Vi was having trouble holding her eye contact and pretending like it wasn't a problem, she ran a hand through her pink hair nervously. "Do you mind if we just sorta focus on you this time around?"

Caitlyn, who had become terrified that she'd been pushing Vi a little too hard after hearing the other woman use their safe word, was incredibly relieved to hear that the only problem was pace. Focusing the encounter on herself was definitely something that Caitlyn could manage, so taking a few steps forward, Cait drew close and took both of Vi's hands in hers, "That's fine, that's perfectly fine, I'm not trying to show you a bad time~" The singsong quality of her voice that had perplexed Vi during the poker game bewitched her now in the much more intimate environment the two found themselves in. Pressing up onto her toes, Caitlyn finally took the time to kiss Vi and the sheriff was glad she did. This would all be worth it. Cait pulled back before too long, giving Vi a short taste of her passion, "Why don't we start over then? Lay down for me, I'll be right over~"

Feeling warm and comfortable after the kiss, Vi responded to Cait's question with a nod and a grateful smile, "I think that I can manage that, yeah~" Vi moved over to the bed quickly, admiring the complex layers of its sheets and comforters. It honestly looked a little too good to be stuck down here. As though she hadn't seen them, Vi hopped up onto the bed and moved one of the smaller pillows to put behind her head to ensure she stayed comfortable throughout whatever Caitlyn had planned for her. Vi was all sprawled out on top of the covers, and for whatever reason, she still felt like she wasn't doing that right. She squirmed around, hunting for a position that would be comfortable enough for her to genuinely relax in, but she soon just settled with resting her hands over her stomach. The room wasn't especially cold or anything, but the sensation of her hands on her body felt strangely nice. Different from Caitlyn's thorough style of exploration, Vi set her hands free on herself lightly. Just letting her fingertips graze her skin, Vi shut her eyes and let out an uncharacteristically gentle sigh as her palms found their the soft embrace of her chest. Coaxing herself back to reality, Vi opened her eyes just in time to watch Caitlyn's approach, and needless to say, Vi was absolutely blown away. Lucky enough to catch Caitlyn in the process of unhooking her bra and dropping it on the walk over to the bed.

Like Vi, Cait's body looked different than her uniformed figure might have suggested, but nothing crazy. As far as Vi could tell Caitlyn had a nice figure and incredible tits, only they were much less pronounced like this than they were in her tight and uncomfortable looking uniform. There was something about the difference that made Vi even more excited, something about her body stripped bare... Much as she loved watching Cait strut over towards her, what really got Vi stirred up was the view she got as Cait crawled onto the bed and straddled her face. Not too concerned with how everything lined up just yet, Cait sat back, suffocating Vi for a few blissful seconds under her ass as she moved the wand she'd brought along so that it was conveniently placed for when the time came. Shifting slightly on purpose in the hopes of getting Vi nice and excited, the sheriff had her wish granted almost immediately. Vi's hands quickly found their way to her ass, coaxing a satisfied yelp out of Cait. After a little more indulging herself, Cait leaned forwards and lifted her waist so that Vi could catch her breath. Already, Vi seemed more than happy to comply with their little set-up, and the pink-haired woman's legs were already spread wide enough to let Caitlyn do as she pleased. She didn't say it out loud, but the sheriff silently wondered if she could make Vi cum first, even like this. She only offered only a brief "Here we go~" before Caitlyn started to get herself into position. It helped that Vi was getting into it, especially now, as Vi guided Cait's ass back so that her sex was hovering just above Vi's mouth. Letting her know that she was good to go, Vi pressed her head forward and used her tongue to explore. It was exactly what Caitlyn had wanted and needed, and she shivered as a wonderful wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Now that she'd had a taste Caitlyn couldn't hold herself back and she dropped her hips all the way, pressing Vi's head back down once more. Even though they'd just started, a low, satisfied moan escaped from Cait's lips, letting Vi know she was living up to Cait's every expectation. With every haphazard flick of Vi's tongue, the sheriff felt the energy she was using to keep upright slipping away until she simply sprawled out onto Vi. Having already been reduced to soft panting, Cait desperately wanted to share in the wonderful feeling that engulfed her senses. Vi was no slouch when it came to cunnilingus, and Cait realized that she was either going to get things going or Vi would make it damn near impossible for her to focus on anything other than getting off. As such, Caitlyn fumbled around with the vibrator until she got it switched onto high, traced the wand up from midway down Vi's snatch, and used Vi's whimpering beneath her to find the other woman's clit. 

Between her clouded head and the girl beneath her effortlessly pushing her ever faster towards a wonderful climax, Caitlyn discovered a few incredibly fun things about Vi. The first was that the wand must have been her number one weakness. As soon as Cait's toy had found its way to Vi's clit, she stopped with her tongue for a short time, as her mouth immediately became lost in a stuttering moan that was mostly silenced by Cait's position atop her. The second was how easy it was to get Vi off. Caitlyn had expected many many things from Vi, ranging from Vi hating her guts to Vi ending up being a total masochist, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect Vi to be a real quick shot. Vi tensed up and suddenly wrapped her strong arms around the small of Cait's back, aside from having the wind knocked out of her, it was a fantastic way for her partner to let her know how much she was enjoying herself. The third thing she discovered was that when you push Vi's buttons like this she was the way she squirmed as she was about to cum. Happily realizing that she'd managed to win her little game, Caitlyn enjoyed watching Vi squirm and trying to close her legs around the constantly pulsing vibrator. A low, distressed moan punctuated what was easily the most thrilling climax Cait had ever had the pleasure of watching. Her wicked smirk stayed on her face while Cait tried to maneuver in Vi's tight grip, using her hips to wordlessly suggest that Vi got back to work. All the while, Cait refused removed the wand from Vi's clit, she only lowered the setting by one. Trying her best to make Cait happy, Vi tried to get back to task, one of her arms moving from its previous position around Cait's back so Vi could instead grab a fistful of the sheet next to her. Cait lifted her hips slightly, worried that Vi was passing out or something, but as soon as Vi had the chance to catch her breath, she yanked Cait right back down. 

Never in her life had Vi ever cum so easily, partner or otherwise. Under any other circumstances, Vi would be having some sort of crisis considering if anything could ever live up to the immobilizing bliss that captivated her, but the fact that she was in the middle of eating out her crush was a persuasive enough argument to stop her. Vi tried desperately to keep things interesting for the sheriff, utilizing all sorts of motions in hopes that she could dive Cait wild. Fortunately for Vi, Cait squirmed around her snatch did shift enough that Vi had plenty of opportunities to give every inch of Caitlyn's sex the attention that she knew it deserved. Vi kept licking and lapping as though her life depended on getting Cait off, but it was surprisingly hard to fight back the urge to break and completely fall victim to Cait's vibrator. For what it was worth, it seemed that Vi was succeeding in her attempt, and before long Caitlyn's legs tightened slightly around Vi. The sheriff's moans and small cries grew louder and more frequent as her body boasted the pleasure she enjoyed. With the lower vibration Vi was sure she could hold out longer but as much pleasure as it brought her, the constant sensation and with Cait's unintentionally rough pressure, Vi's pleasure was starting to mix with soreness. Quickly, Vi moved her right arm back to Cait's back, ironically mimicking what Caitlyn had done to her right after stripping her down. Vi massaged and kneaded Cait's ass, amazed at how pillowy felt considering her athletic nature. As she groped and basked in the multitude of pleasures she was currently enjoying, Vi found it impossible not to grab and spread Caitlyn above her. All of the attention was much appreciated by Caitlyn who was now beginning to find it difficult to manipulate the wand with any dexterity now that Vi was getting particularly invested. Cait could feel her climax coming on and she was beyond pleased that Vi knew what she was doing. Rather than just floundering around with her tongue, Vi was surprisingly precise and insistent, a beautiful difference from what she'd anticipated. As the mixture of pleasures grew closer and closer to becoming too much for Caitlyn to bear, she finally dropped the vibrator to the bed and rolled her hips back all the way, making both breathing and escaping a little bit of a challenge for Vi. Furthermore, Cait's hands found their way down to Vi's thighs, gripping onto them for dear life and accidentally digging her nails into Vi's skin slightly. Her voice was shaky with satisfaction and need, her body hovering so close to the edge, "Oh god Vi... I sooo fucking CLOSE~! I'm~!" As if she'd been given a command to step things up, Vi committed to getting Cait off then and there, showing off her remaining speed and stamina. Soon Caitlyn's legs tightened Vi into something of a lock, her words only stuttered swears and soft begging, until with some astounding and sudden passion, Cait rocked forward, back arched and she finally got the gratification she'd been seeking since she proposed the game of poker. 

Caitlyn soon lost the strength to stay locked into the tight, sturdy position she was in at the very end of their first session, and as such, she moved down, letting Vi breathe once more in the process. Cait idly knocked the vibrator off of the bed so she could press up close to Vi. Honestly, she should have cleaned it, but right then the only thing she wanted to do was latch onto the enforcer. Looking as exhausted as she was pleased, Caitlyn forced herself to turn around and work her way next to vi, rather than on top of her. Vi was the first to speak, understanding what Caitlyn wanted, "I guess I should turn?" 

Glad she didn't have to explain herself and incredibly relieved that Vi enjoyed herself, Cait just nodded and waited to take her position until Vi moved into her big spoon position. Curling into the little spoon, Caitlyn grumbled about having to tear the covers out from under the two of them, but then sneaked inside of them regardless. Settling down, both Caitlyn and Vi were eager to stay like this as long as they could, but it was the sheriff to break the silence. "You're in for it tomorrow~" Reaching back with her hand, Cait cupped Vi's cheek. Neither of the two had thought about how their lives would change with the new development, but Cait had already curled into the warm embrace of sleep, and Vi didn't want to wake her up just to trouble her. Soon, the feeling of their breathing lining up coxed Vi off too sleep. Silently, she wondered how she got so lucky, the glow of the session still lingering in her body. 


End file.
